Masquerade
by 4everhere
Summary: Soul's POV. Maka and Soul feel the same for eachother, but what happends when Soul doesn't ask her 2 the dance? somehow kid gets involve. Lemon in later chapters I swear!A little Maka POV. Discontinued. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** **I needed to write a story! I had gotten this idea after seeing this beautiful dress that was designed for a Masquerade so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater cuz a genie took it away. POOF!**

It was like any normal day. We both walked to our apartment silently. Only this time there was something different. Maka had been acting weird ever since the announcement of the Masquerade. I really didn't care. The whole thing was silly in my eyes. The whole wearing a mask and not knowing whom you were talking to. I didn't like that sorta thing. Maka on the other hand…

"Hey Soul, are you going to the dance with someone?" she asked, her forest green eyes looking up to meet my crimson red ones. The question had shaken me. Why would she be asking? Her cute curious look made me smile. She really was beautiful… wait what am I thinking?! Though she has developed somewhat of a chest, and the fact that she got more curves doesn't mean she was attractive to me! …Was she?

"Umm… no why?" I asked. Well really I didn't. It slipped from my lips as I kept wondering why was she asking me this question? Did she possibly want me to escort her? A smile spread across her face.

" I was just asking," was her response. I couldn't stop myself from asking the next question. "Are you going with anyone?" it slipped from my mouth. Her forest green eyes focused on me curiously. Another smile spread across her face.

"No one has asked me so far," she answered. This was my chance. I had to ask her before any other basterd did.

She looked back up to me, her forest green eyes hypnotizing me. My mouth just drooped there. No words came out. She giggled at my facial expression as we kept walking. I started to blush a scarlet red. Why was it so hard to talk to her?! She has been my partner for years already! **(A/N: yeah they're about 16 & 17) **This was so uncool.

"Soul were you going to say something? Or do you want to catch a fly with your mouth wide open?" she asked giggling. Damn she was down right CUTE!

"Umm… yeah… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to go to the Masquerade with-"

"Maka!" a familiar voice yelled from a distance. It was Kid running over where we stood. Somehow I knew what was coming. But I couldn't stop it.

"Hey Kid. What's up?" she asked in a casual tone. No excitement, no annoyance. Just casual. He slowly stopped running and got to the spot where we stood. He smiled at Maka looking a little flushed.

I just knew what he was going to say.

"Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to attend the Masquerade tomorrow with me as your escort?" Kid asked almost as boldly as Blackstar had been when he had asked Tsubaki. Maka looked at me for a while waiting for a response. I said nothing. If she wanted to go with him it was fine with me.

Her eyebrows furrowed as I gave her no response, but she quickly pulled a façade and nodded. "Sure Kid… its not like anyone has asked me anyways."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00pm since the dance doesn't start 'till 8:30pm." Kid had responded. A HUGE smile was now settled on his face. Not mine.

Maka quickly nodded and waved goodbye at Kid. When he was out of our sight, she huffed and walked away. I simply kept walking in a slow pace. What did she want from me? Obviously if she wanted to go with me she would have said 'no'.

I caught up to Maka as she slowed down. I could tell she was upset. The way her eyes looked told me everything. Her eyes slightly looked at me then turned around. I knew she was upset with me.

"Why are you so quiet Maka?" I asked breaking the silence. She looked at me as if I were a dumbass retard. What did I do? I didn't do anything that's what made her upset. This was so uncool. "Maka?"

"What the fuck do you want Soul?" she spat angrily. When did those cuss words enter her vocabulary? Obviously I miss interpreted her. She was not upset. She was pissed. You could tell by the way her nose scrunched and her eyes looked straight at the concrete floor. I had to make this right, but how?

"Maka, I'm sorr-"

"Sorry for what? What did you do that can possibly make me so freakin mad?"

"Maka I know your upset, but Kid was right there askin-"

"Soul, don't give me such a crappy excuse! You would interrupt anything!"

"Maka you're making this harder than it is-!"

"Why is it so hard to ask me to a dance?!"

"Because I would really like to take you, but-"

"BUT WHAT SOUL?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT COOL?!"

"NO OF COURSE NOT-!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE AND SAY NOTHING?!"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T, KID WAS ALREADY ASKING YOU!"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. I felt my heart stop when I saw her eyes. They were hurt. I wanted to comfort her, but right now she needed her space.

" You could've but you didn't, and now I'm going with Kid," she said never looking at my face. "The time you were suppose to stand up, but you stayed down… and now you lost your chance…" she said as she walked away.

My heart started to throb.

What have I done?

Author: This is just the first chapter! I promise there will be more chapters! I swear! *crosses heart * And there WILL be some lemon in the next chapter! You'll see! Please review and I'll type faster!


	2. fire with fire

**Author: Hey people I'm writing again! Yay for you! ON TO THR CHAPTER~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters because of gambling… that's the last time I let my dog play poker.**

When we arrived back home, Maka stomped and slammed the door to her room. I will never forgive myself for doing this to her.

I could hear her soft sobs from the kitchen as I began dinner. My heart sank every time she cried. Though she would barely cry at all… there were those days when she did. Anger came back to her voice as she started cursing my name. If I weren't the one responsible for this, it would have angered me.

The dinner was almost ready when I heard the lock of a knob flip, and the sound of a door open. There she stood with her ash blonde locks down. Her forest green eyes were puffy and she was pouting.Her gaze came and met my eyes. I could see anger, pain, and most of all… heartbreak in those beautiful eyes.

She swiftly moved to the tiny table for two in the dining room and sat down. She did not glance back up again, until she had to remind me to focus on cooking. I gave her a plate with all her favorites, spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. She did not even comment on the dish. All she did was sit there and eat her food in peace.

When was she going to forgive me? This was so uncool. Even I didn't hold a grudge this long. I sighed again and continued eating my dish.

"Soul…" I heard Maka's voice say. I looked up in surprise to hear her voice. She had put on a weak smile while looking directly into my eyes. I could see it was even harder just to talk to me after the fight.

She slowly rose and stood up on her feet with the plate in her hands. Her forest green eyes showed two emotions, softness and pain. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and spoke.

"Thank you for the dinner," she told me. My heart sank again. Damn I wish I could make this all better! Not only was I hurting her… I was hurting myself. I needed to do something, and I needed to do it quickly.

I rose from my chair, heading towards the sink where Maka stood. Her forest green orbs glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I slowly put the plate in the sink, and leaned against the counter looking at her straight in the face.

"Maka we need to talk," I began. Her face grew sad as I continued to talk. "Maka you know I really wanted to ask you, but…"- I took a deep breath- "it felt like I couldn't win. He is exactly what you want… a caring, bold, sweet guy. I'm just a cool guy who is rebellious and occasionally skips school."

Her eyes lit up a little, but they went back to its former emotion faster than it had changed. She closed the faucet on the sink. Her forest green eyes shifted and looked at me seriously.

"Soul you're not the person who won't speak their mind. You always interrupt when you want to, and yet when you needed to you stood there like a coward"-I was about to interrupt but she shushed me- "I'm not saying you are a coward. I'm just stating that if you want something you go and get it. Not stand there and say nothing."

She finished and walked back to her room. Before she shut the door she muttered ", I guess you didn't really want me."

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the same routine as usual. Blair freaking putting her boobs to my face, suffocating me. Maka getting upset at ME for doing that, which I didn't. Then both of us eating breakfast. The usual.

We rode my motorcycle to school today since we did not want to endure in the dead silence of walking. It was the same on the motorcycle except we got to Shibusen faster. We walked down the hallway as we did everyday, yet something kept saying that there was something different of today in my mind.

Maka seemed in a bad mood, but it wasn't due to the fight we had yesterday. It was due to the fact that there were many of girls staring at me. Most of them giggled, and looked away. While others just stood there envying me.

There was one girl that had the courage to walk up to me. She had short dark hair, her eyes were hazel, and she seemed to look like she was always in a good mood. Her name was Kimiki-chan. She looked like Maka except she didn't have those mesmerizing eyes she had.

"Hello Soul," her soft voice spoke. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" she asked boldly. To the corner of my eye I could see Maka glaring at Kimiki-chan. She looked… jealous. The thought made me smile for a while, but then I remembered Maka's face when she was in pain and heartbroken.

"Soul?" Kimiki-chan said tilting her head to the side a little. I didn't have a date, and obviously I wouldn't be able to go with Maka due to Kid. So my answer was pretty simple.

"No I don't. Would you like to go with me?" I asked. A red hue spread through her cheeks. Her smile got wider as she heard my words. "I would love to Soul," she answered, biting her lip at the process.

"Great then I'll meet you here at 8:00pm," I answered waving goodbye as I headed towards my class. She nodded happily, and skipped towards a group of her friends. Maka looked at me with her eyes of hurt. I looked away from her as I muttered ", you have a date and I didn't. Now we both do."

Her eyes grew wide as she caught my response. This was going so wrong. I should be the one escorting her to the Masquerade not Kid. I'll do something about this.

I swear I will find a way to end up with Maka.

**Author: Yeah sorry no Lemon in this chapter. I'm trying to build drama and then go for the plunge. But I do Promise I will have lemon. I'll write even faster if you Please send me reviews! Oh and Kimiki-chan is a made up character of mine!**


	3. Perfect timing

**Author: Thanks for the great reviews! Here is another chap just for you! Oh and this time there will be Maka's POV. Maybe in other chaps to…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… Kid stole it seeing how it was so symmetrical… so yeah no Soul Eater owner!**

The day went by quickly and quietly. Maka had not even glanced at me since I had asked Kimiki-chan out. Every time I would get even near her she would look away, and start a conversation with someone so she wouldn't have to even chat with me.

I sat silently at lunch with Blackstar. Maka had gone with Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki to a restaurant. My life felt seemingly as I kept the thought of her.

"Soul why you so down, dude?" Blackstar asked as I glumly ate my Hamburger. I didn't pay attention to my blue haired friend. I really couldn't speak without losing my cool. My eyes averted to the side to see what he was doing.

Blackstar was actually, **silent.** I sighed. I knew I had to tell him.

Maka's POV -

I sighed as the girls and I ate. I wished someone could be near me. That **someone **was my partner, Soul. I kept ignoring him all day ever since he asked that bitch, Kimiki-chan, to the dance.

Why couldn't he have been that bold when Kid had asked her out? He had just stood there like a moron and watched me accept. I wish he had stopped it.

"Maka? Are you all right? You've been so silent," Liz, the elder Thompson sister, asked. All girls looked up at me. They're eyes wondering what was on my mind. I hadn't paid attention much. Everyone else was chatting, and I simply was minding my own business.

Tsubaki, my best gal friend, was looking at me as if she knew. She probably did. It was obvious to her since I had kept ranting about Soul earlier. Her dark blue eyes focused on my expression. She seemed to be up to something… but I wondered what.

"Maka? Still waiting for an answer," Liz asked me again growing impatient. " It's nothing Liz, I'm just thinking…"

"Thinking of what Maka-chan?" Patti, the younger Thompson sister, asked in her high-pitched voice. I didn't want to tell anyone else that Soul and I had a fight, but there was always that someone who knew.

"Maka-chan didn't Kid ask you to the Masquerade?" Tsubaki asked, even though she knew. Liz's head snapped up to meet Tsubaki's face. "Kid asked YOU out…" she said sounding a little hurt. I wondered why.

Patti put her arm around Liz, comforting her. She seemed VERY hurt. I looked at Tsubaki's face, wondering if I did something wrong. She gave me the look that said', I'll tell you later.' Was it possible Liz felt something toward her meister?

It seemed that two people weren't going to be with the one they truly desired…

* * *

After we finished eating at the restaurant, Tsubaki and I went walking back to school. All I was thinking of then was, why was Liz so depressed? I waited patiently for Tsubaki to explain, but she never did.

I had to ask her. "Tsubaki…"

"Hmm?" she said thoughtlessly. "Why was Liz so upset earlier at the restaurant?" I asked curiously. She smiled slightly as she saw my curious face.

"Didn't you know Liz likes Kid?" she asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. Of course she did. All the weapons and meister's were falling for each other, but some were falling differently.

"I really didn't know… until now," I said a little disturbed. Why didn't Kid ask Liz? Tsubaki looked at my questioning look, and she simply chuckled. "Maka, you are so funny when you're confused…"

"Huh? I'm not confused."

"Just looking at your face says all Maka."

I sighed knowing she was probably right. She knew me so well.

We walked in silence again. This time Tsubaki was the one to interrupt. "Maka! Look at that beautiful Masquerade dress!" she squealed with delight as we passed a thrift store. It was an old store that had been here for centuries. Its structure looked like it would collapse at any second, but on one of the store's windows it had a mannequin in a lovely Masquerade dress.

The dress looked like silk with it's veil low. It was beautiful and overflowing. The dress itself looked like a stream of crimson red. The mask had a hat attached to it, making it more attractive. The color of the veil was pitch black. It came with silky black gloves and a pair of stiletto shoes. It was beautiful, and just breath taking.

"Wow…" I said in amazement. Usually I didn't like fancy dresses, but this beauty deserved to be admired. "Isn't it breathtaking?" a man out of nowhere said. He was an old man with highly expensive taste. He wore a custom made suit that was fine, and looked like from a long time ago.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked feeling a little strange that a man out of nowhere would appear right behind them. He smiled softly and bowed. "I am the owner of this little thrift shop," he said courteously.

"You own that fabulous dress?" I asked breathless. It was like the heavens were begging me to buy it. The old man's smile went glum.

"I was… they're going to tear down my store since it doesn't make money. They're taking everything including the lovely dress…" he said glumly. My face shot down a sad expression. Tsubaki on the other hand…

"May we by the dress?" she asked. The old man's face shot up with a smile, but then went back down. "I'm not sure… it's the only one we've got since it's custom made. If it fits you… you can have it for free," he said, his smiling face appeared again.

Tsubaki grabbed my wrist, and gave it light squeeze which meant 'let's try it on.' Unfortunately, the dress didn't fit Tsubaki's figure. She simply shrugged, and made me try it on.

Unbelievably, it fit. The dress made my curves appear more, and it was just perfect on me. The beautiful veil made my chest appear bigger than it was. I couldn't wait to wear it at the Masquerade. Suddenly my excitement went back to depression. Soul was the one I wanted to impress, not Kid.

Tsubaki saw my change of face, and knew exactly what was going on my mind.

"Maka, it must be hard for you… but I promise you that you and Soul will end up together at that dance. Not him and that Kimiki-chan," Tsubaki said reassuringly.

I hope she is right…

Soul POV

I had told Blackstar every single detail, and guess what he said…

"Wow dude you are a coward…" Blackstar said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Shut up Blackstar, I'm not like you who would yell everything out not giving a damn what I say," I spat out. He backed away giving me some space before I had a hissy like Maka did.

I sighed, calming myself down. I looked back at Blackstar who was grinning like the devil. I wondered what was in that devious mind of his. His grin got wider as he saw how I was confused.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS A PLAN!" he yelled as he stepped on the table. Crowds of people started staring at the blue haired assassin who was yelling ', YAHOO!' I pulled him down before stein or any teacher would give us both detention. That wouldn't be cool on the day of the Masquerade.

"Idiot! Sit down before any of the teachers come!" I hissed at him, pulling him down at the process. Big mistake. Instead of pulling him down, I actually pulled down his pants revealing some pink boxers. All the girls at the cafeteria started bursting into laughter. I could see on Blackstar's face, a hue of red spread around his cheeks. He quickly went down and pulled his pants back up.

"Sorry dude, that's not what I was trying to do…" I said apologetically. He shrugged and a smile came up to his face. "They probably enjoyed the view," he said, but he went back to the subject.

"Don't worry Soul. Maka and you will be together at the dance," he said as his smile widened. "I have a plan."

**Author: Yay! I like this chap cuz I get to write in Maka's point of view! I promise I will keep on writing if you send more reviews! Thanks for all who reviewed again! I'm going to start on chapter 4!**


	4. LImo ride and suprise?

**Author: Hey people. Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Blame my computer. I'm at school writing this so it won't be to long. Well here you go~!**

**Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, I don't own Soul Eater because of Easter! Never put a certificate in an egg…**

**Soul POV**

I stood there staring at the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Maka was ready for Kid to pick her up and she looked… gorgeous. I couldn't do anything but stare at her beautiful form. She had the most exquisite gown and I'm sure Kimiki-chan couldn't top that.

"Umm… Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and gazed back at her as she patiently waited for me to answer her.

"Oh… umm… yeah I'm fine. Maka you look gor-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I sighed as I headed to the door and opened it only to be attacked by…

"Soul, the great Black*star is here to pick you up!" Of course it was Black*star. Who wouldn't it be to crash the moment? Maka stood where she was, blushing a deep red which made me wish I could touch her cheek.

Tsubaki stood there, embarrassed as I could see, of Black*star's dressing. His left sleeve was slightly running down his shoulder while the other was perfectly placed on the other, and his tie was messed up. I couldn't wait to see Kid's reaction to this 'flaw'.

"Come on! We don't want to be late for the dance!" Black*star yelled, shattering the silence that was once here.

We all walked down the stairs to find a huge limo waiting for us. Maka gasped in astonishment at the vehicle we were going to ride in. We slowly approached the fancy ride as Black*star jumped up on the roof and climbed in by the moon roof. (**A/N: I don't remember what they're called ^^;) ** We all proceeded by the actual door.

The limo was really huge, though I've been in many. Maka on the other hand was looking everywhere with excitement. Guess she hadn't been on one before…

"LIMO DRIVER!"

"My name is Bob! For the last time!"

"LIMO DRIVER, DRIVE TO DWMA!" Black*star yelled again. Poor guy must have had a heedful of Black*star. The driver drove quickly and swiftly to DWMA and dropped us off quickly before he drove away doing 80mph. "Wimp," Black*star said as he saw the car drive on.

Maka, on the other hand, was a little concerned as she looked around. "Where is Kid? He said he would meet me at the front entrance…" she said looking everywhere for a sign of the reaper.

I thought also. Wasn't Kimiki-chan going to meet me here to? "I don't see Kimiki-chan either…" I said. From the side of my eye I could see Black*star snickering and Tsubaki smiling with embarrassment. Oh no…

"Come on let's head inside! They're probably there waiting for you guys," Black*star said but I knew he didn't mean it. His plan already begun. What happened to Kid and Kimiki-chan?


End file.
